Gratsu Drabbles
by smoleren
Summary: A series of Gratsu Drabbles taking place both in the Anime setting and modern setting. Pairings will consist of both GrayxNatsu and NatsuxGray depending on chapter.
1. Chapter 1: Downpour

_A/N: This is my first of hopefully many Gratsu Drabbles they will be posted whenever I get inspiration for a new chapter. This was inspired_ from _when I was home and it started pouring pretty hard so thank mother nature for personally bringing you the first chapter with a little action between the boys. Reviews and requests for future chapters would be immensely appreciated. Feedback would be great too :) **Enjoy!**_

 _ **(grayxnatsu)**_

* * *

Gray clouds loomed over all of Magnolia threatening to pour down its water from the heavens any minute now. The air smelled of ozone and to the young dragon slayer it was evident it would rain without him having to look up at the sky.

Natsu had just gotten back from a mission and just wanted to get to his small house and rest before he got soaked. Although he really did need to wash up. As soon as he started approaching his secluded home he noticed something was out of place. To be more exact something smelled out of place. With every step he took, he smelled something fresh like peppermint.

"Hey, flame brain," an all too familiar voice said as soon as he stepped inside.

Natsu knew it was Gray long before he walked in and saw the ice mage slouching on his chair with no shirt on.

"What the hell are you doing half naked in my house you pervert?"

Natsu walked over to Gray and dropped his traveling sleeping bag at his feet almost hitting him.

"Hey, watch it!"

Gray watched Natsu as he walked towards his bathroom and took off his vest that looked worn out and unwashed from the mission he just got back from. Gray couldn't help staring at Natsu suddenly he his eyes roam the dragon slayers chest. He didn't hear his name being called until it was being yelled at him for the third time.

"Gray you popsicle brain what are you staring at!"

"Nothing, listen we got a mission. I just dropped by to let you know we leave in the morning."

Natsu groaned as Gray handed him the paper containing the details of the mission. They were to catch a thief in a nearby town but Natsu had no interest, having just gotten back.

"I just got back from a lousy mission and I promised Happy I'd go fishing with him when I got back, I'll pass."

"Look I don't want to go just as much as you but Erza asked all of us to come along and you know how she is so grow a pair and show up, Happy went fishing with Carla today anyway."

Natsu whined some more as he collapsed in the nearby couch. He really didn't want to go on a mission, it wasn't so much that he was tired more like he wanted a break from traveling by train. As Natsu spread out on the couch Gray couldn't help staring again. Natsu's body looked too enticing he was shimmering in sweat but his taught body was appealing.

 _'He looks so hot and not just literally this time...'_ Wait why am I thinking of Natsu like this?

"Just show up tomorrow I'm going home," Gray decided to leave before more weird thoughts filled his head.

Just then both wizards noticed the downpour had started and thickened just when Gray opened the door to leave.

"You should stay a while, wait till it lightens up. I smelled a storm on my way here."

"And now is when you decided to share that information?" Gray said annoyed he'd have to stay with Natsu a while longer.

Natsu just gave the bastard a nasty look and went into his shower. Meanwhile, Gray sat around waiting for the rain to let up. Natsu showered brushed his teeth and felt like a new man as he walked out of the bathroom. He hadn't bathed in a couple of days so he felt really refreshed.

As Natsu walked out half naked with a towel wrapped around his waist and normally spiky hair weighed down by the water, still dripping down his chest and hips Gray felt an unwanted bulge in his pants.

 _'Shit'_ Gray thought while Natsu rummaged his mostly empty fridge.

"You going to walk around half naked the whole time I'm here or what?"

"This coming from an exhibitionist. What am I making you uncomfortable?"

Natsu had meant it playing around but didn't miss the slight shift in Grays sitting position or the slight blush that came over the ravens cheeks. Natsu smirked as he went to his bedroom to dress. Could he possibly be turning the ice mage on right now?

Gray was cursing himself in the other room while deciding to stay there was worse then getting drenched outside.

"Where are you going it's still too heavy?" Natsu asked as he caught Gray walking to his door.

"Don't care, I want to go home."

Before Gray could carry out opening the door Natsu grabbed his arm and pulled the other a little closer than he had meant to. "Don't be so stubborn bastard you'll catch a cold and we have a mission in the morning."

Gray lost all control when Natsu stood so close to him and looked all the more appealing up close. He leaned in and pressed both their lips together.

"What the hell you pervert!? What are you-" Natsu was cut off by an annoyed pair of lips attacking his own once again.

"Shut up and kiss me flame brain."

Much to both Natsu and Gray's surprise he obeyed. Grabbing a hold of the back of Gray's neck Natsu deepened the kiss and pulled them both over to the couch.

Soon tongues were dancing and arms were groping the others body. They went at it with their tongues for a few more minutes until Gray pulled away to catch his breath.

"Sure-you still-want-me to stay?" Gray asked between breaths.

"You wouldn't have gotten this far with me if I didn't, idiot," Natsu retorted.

"Oh yeah?" Gray smirked then went on to suck and bite at Natsu's neck right under the scarf and over the sensitive scar Natsu possessed.

Natsu let out a little moan and let his body melt into the arms of the other boy. Both knew they would be late to tomorrow's rendezvous the following morning, but neither seemed to care.

* * *

 ** _Review & Request ?!_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or any of the characters**


	2. Chapter 2: Tipsy Kisses

_A/N: This was inspired by the party I'm at right now it's actually just family but I'm off writing fanfiction instead of socializing. **No,** I don't support underage drinking but I'm not going to deny it's a pretty common thing so there will be drinks in this story.I will probably be posting another one later tonight as well due to the fact my families party's usually end late. _

**_(natsuxgray)_**

* * *

Music was pumping from the loudspeakers causing the walls of the room Gray currently sat in to vibrate to the beat. It smelled of alcohol and sweat not surprising due to the fact alcohol filled cups littered every inch of the house and at least, three-fourths of Fairy Tail's students were attending the house party held by the football team's captain Laxus Drayer. The football team had won yet another game and what better way to celebrate than with drinks and the rest of the school.

Unlike everyone else at the party, Gray was bored and not there on his own will. He was sitting on a couch avoiding his friend Loke who had dragged him to the party in the first place. He took a sip of his drink thinking he might as well get a little drunk to pass the time. Looking around the room he spotted Loke flirting with at least three girls. He rolled his eyes knowing his roommate would be taking, at least, two of them home.

He decided he needed to take a leak and got up to venture for the bathroom. He went upstairs where various doors led to various rooms. He knew there was likely to be people doing things behind them but risked opening one in an attempt to find an empty bathroom. Much to Gray's dismay, it wasn't a bathroom and it was not empty. He opened the door to find none other than the host of the party, Laxus, sprawled on top of a long green haired boy with a stunned face.

"Mind finding another room Fullbuster?" Laxus said in a tone that made Gray understand it was not a question.

He heard someone chuckling behind him as he closed the door. He turned around to find a boy with pink hair glaring at him.

"That's Laxus's play room during parties best not to intrude."

"And everyone is supposed to just know that?" Gray rolled his eyes.

"You don't come to these parties often do you?"

"No, but I'm guessing you do so you must know where the bathroom is correct?"

The pink head just smirked and started towards a room further into the house. They walked into a room with flames on the door and the boy motioned for him to use the bathroom in there. Once Gray was done and walked out the door he noticed the room contained a balcony behind huge glass doors with a grand view.

"Woah, who's house is this anyway?"

"Laxus, but this is my room want to go outside?"

"You're related to Laxus?" Gray asked unknowing while stepping outside with the pinkette.

"His grandfather adopted me when I was younger, been living here ever since."

Gray took in the new information while glaring into the distance. The night was actually pretty cool and the view was undeniably breathtaking.

"The views beautiful, you get to see this every night huh."

The boy whose name was still unknown to Gray smiled and moved standing closer to him.

"Yeah but tonight I think it looks a lot more beautiful."

It went unnoticed by Gray but they were not talking about the same view. What Gray did notice was the decrease in distance between them.

"I'm Gray."

"Natsu Dragneel." The boy smiled.

"So Natsu don't you think you're standing a little too close to someone you just met?" Gray asked but not in a tone that suggested he particularly had a problem with it.

"Not unless you do." Was Natsu's blunt answer.

Gray just smiled and Natsu took the opportunity to grab the ravens hips and land a rough kiss on him. Gray didn't even try to push the pink haired boy away but instead gave him access to deepen the kiss further.

A few minutes later Natsu pulled away to let them both catch their breath.

"By the way, I've gone to the same school as you for five years so I didn't just meet you and I've been wanting to do that for at least two."

"Wait really?"

Natsu laughed softly still clinging to Grays sides, "Yeah but don't worry no one really notices me under Laxus's shadow and the only reason I had the balls to kiss you is 'cause I'm a little drunk."

"Well, I sure wish you had gotten drunk near me two years ago." Was Gray's only response before initiating another makeout session with the pink haired boy who now had just as crimson cheeks.

The boys spent the night attached to each other leaving the party to its self. No one missed Natsu and Loke was indeed busy back in their apartment with his own company leaving Gray out of mind.

* * *

 _A/N: Might make this into a story of its own let me know if you'd like that in the reviews._

 ** _Review & Request ?!_**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or any of the characters**


	3. Chapter 3: Panic Attack

_A/N: So I know it took a while but I just wasn't inspired till today to write a drabble. This is by far my favorite and I wrote it just now. Actually, I wrote it while at school... **BIG MISTAKE**. My teacher actually caught me writing this and he's into anime and so he knew exactly who and what I was writing about. I was mortified he even said it out loud and teased me. I can tell he was sorry although that didn't make it any less embarrassing. Anyways I hope you enjoy because this story came with a hell of a cost. I don't regret writing it at the moment though it wouldn't have come out the same way. _

This drabble was inspired by some feelings I've experienced before. I'm not sure if it was an actual panic attack I don't think I've ever really had one but this story is just a mix of those feelings and a lot of added violence obviously.

 **(grayxnatsu)**

* * *

Natsu couldn't breathe. He wasn't aware of his surroundings and he didn't know why his chest hurt. It had to be his heart. His heart was thumping, excruciatingly so, and it felt like the pounding would never end. His face was wet, tears streaming down his face. he held back a number o sobs but they just added up and he'd then sob even harder than he would have if not for attempting to suppress it.

Natsu was frustrated, confused, and extremely upset. He forgot why and how he had started crying in the first place but he couldn't deny the empty feeling he just couldn't shake. Then, without warning, all his sadness turned to anger. Anger that made his fists blaze up in a fiery rage. Natsu was now pounding the ground until it was left in pieces at his feet. He then moved on to the nearest wall and proceeded to break through cement then wood until he was left with a whole in the room he currently stood in.

For a good 10 seconds, he stopped and stood still. He tried thinking clearly but it wasn't long before his attention turned back to violence. But instead of lashing out at the ground or a wall he aimed his punches at his own head. He threw fists at himself as hard as he could.

Those few seconds of thoughts running through his head made him realize what had made him so mad. He was furious at himself! They might have been just a few seconds but in those few seconds everything he'd every screwed up, all the insecurities he possessed, overcame him. These mood swings were going to kill him. He wanted to hurt himself he wanted to feel something. He wanted the pain to trump the sadness. But why was sad?

Suddenly he felt strong arms wrap around his body and grabbing his own two arms stopping them from hurting his own skull any further. He felt a naked chest touch his back as soothing words were being yelled into his ear.

"Natsu, please stop! Natsu listen to my voice! Listen!"

Natsu's senses and awareness of his surroundings were now fully coming back to him. He looked to his side and saw a huge hole in the wall. Did he do that? He saw the ground in a similar state. Then red covered his vision and the full force of his own fists became all the more real. His head throbbed, he was bleeding. Blood and tears mixed but his sobs were decreasing. Someone was holding him. He fell to his knees, exhausted, still being held by said person's arms.

Thena familiar raven came to view, instead of hugging Natsu from the back Gray moved to hold him into a proper embrace. The hug sent a chill down Natsu's spine. Gray lifted a rag to Natsu's face and commenced to carefully wipe the blood and fluids off. The whole time Natsu stared into Gray's navy blue eyes. They looked so concerned and so sad yet he was smiling kindly as a single tear fell over his pale cheek.

"Gray..."

"Shhh," Gray interrupted. "Shh Natsu it's okay now, you're okay."

Natsu believed him. He didn't know what exactly was going on or why he was feeling so awful but it didn't matter because Gray said so.

Thirty minutes later, Natsu was clean and bandaged up. Gray had to wrap up Natus's head and both his hands.

'Flame-brained idiot doesn't know his own strength,' Gray thought to himself as he fixed up Natsu's head and hands ever so gently.

After the shower Gray helped hi take, Natsu was more or less thinking straight again. He remembered why he was sad and why he go really angry at himself. But remembering just made him break down again. He sobbed while Gray held him up and scrubbed him clean. "It's okay, it's okay." Gray would remind him and then Natsu would try to calm himself.

"Your hands and wrists are pretty bruised up Natsu...and your head isn't much better. I'm going to get Wendy and-"

"No!" Natsu grabbed Gray's wrist with bloodshot eyes.

Gray frowned but didn't leave. He sat next to Natsu on his bed letting Natsu hold him and in return holding him just as tightly. Gray thought back to an hour ago, finding his nakama in such a state.

"It wasn't your fault."

Gray said the words so softly and they sounded so sincere Natsu almost let himself believe them. But he had remembered everything in the shower. He remembered he was on a mission with Gray. He remembered being separated by the enemy then Gray nearly dying. Right there in front of him, he wasn't able to protect his own teammate. How could that not have been his fault?

When Gray didn't receive any type of response he pulled Natsu's head towards him and stared into those big green orbs. Earlier he was terrified. Natsu's naturally pink hair had been soaked in sweat and blood. Blood had also smeared his face and his hands were in the same condition. Lashing out the way Natsu had made him suppress the pain with adrenaline, but Gray knew those banged up knuckles would hurt later along with a massive headache. He was glad he managed to clean Natsu up without too many problems but looking at him wrapped up in bandages wasn't much better.

"I-I know I'm acting really weird right now flame-brain but...I promise you we're gonna be alright."

And with that Gray kissed Natus's forehead sweetly and pulled him back into a close hug. Natsu still felt uneasy but he didn't doubt Gray's words. His hug was too strong, his words too sincere, and his eyes too honest not to be believed in. For now, he'd hold Gray up to his promise.

* * *

 _A/N: So again this is by far my favorite chapter I've ever written for any story so I would really love any type of feedback. It would also be really great if someone made a request :)_

 _ **Review & Requests ?!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or any of the characters**_


	4. Chapter 4: Cold

_A/N: I know, I know, I'm always late to post soo sorry! But please enjoy this drabble inspired by my possible spring break plans to go camping._

 ** _(natsuxgray)_**

* * *

Natsu sighed loudly as he made his way to the meeting spot Erza had agreed on for Team Natsu to set off on their mission. His plans to go fishing with Happy were interrupted when Lucy informed him he was to go with the rest of the team to a nearby town and fight off a few weak black guild wizards disrupting the peace. At least, they were going on foot rather than by train or else he'd be sick to his stomach for hours.  
But walking meant they would be camping because there were no other towns or stops on the route they were taking. And of course, camping meant he would be sharing a tent with Gray. Just as he was thinking about setting Grays sleeping bag on fire as a prank while he slept, none other than the stripping pervert himself came into view.

"Whats up ash for brains any of the girls with you?" Gray asked as he saw Natsu approach.

"Do you see any girls you perverted popsicle? Put on some clothes will you, we're in public."

"Ah dammit, where did I leave my shirt!?"

Natsu laughed at his idiot teammate frantically searching the ground around him. Just as Gray pulled a pair of black pants from a nearby bush Erza and Lucy showed up.

"Are we all here?" Erza asked while watching Gray pull on his pants.

"Yeah, Happy isn't coming," Natsu responded.

"What, how come?" Lucy asked Natsu.

"He planned on going fishing with Carla, _I_ was supposed to go fishing too but then this mission came up," he complained.

"Is that what's got you whining like a little bitch?" Gray pestered Natsu.

"You wanna go snowflake!?" Natsu beamed as his fists turned ablaze.

"Hell yeah, let's go flame breath!" Gray said getting in position.

Before either boy got to make the first move Erza knocked them on the head, "Both of you will get along while on this mission understand!?"

"Y-Yes ma'am!" They answered as they calmed down and rubbed their crowns.

"Good because you'll be sharing a tent and we don't want to be kept up with you two bickering all night."

Neither had the guts to talk back to the Titania and so they set off to where they planned to camp for the night.

A few hours later the sun was setting and they were just about to reach their camp sight when they bumped into two of the black guild wizards. Both were wearing dark cloaks and one held a weird looking wand. Team Natsu was no stranger to these evil wizards and as soon as they were spotted the wizards made a run for it.

Before they could get too far Gray froze the floor over as he yelled, "Ice make floor!"

The enemies immediately slipped and fell on their ass.

"Ice freak lets see what you'll do without your ice!"

Gray wasn't expecting the spell to be cast so fast especially since the enemy was down. And so he had no time to move out of the way when the wand the dark mage was holding let out a burst of magical energy that hit Gray in the chest.

"Gray! You dark guild bastards are gonna pay for that!"

That was the last thing Gray heard Natsu say before he knocked out. He felt himself hit the ground before he passed out and a massive amount of energy leave his body.

Almost an hour later he woke up to the sound of Lucy and Erza speaking. He found himself curled up in a blanket staring at the flicker of flames in front of him. He was laying down in front of a fire but he noticed a much greater source of warmth was hitting his back. As he started to roll over he came to realize he was laying on someones lap. And not just any lap as he looked up he saw a pair of green eyes staring back down at him.

"Decide to finally wake up princess?"

"What the...?" Gray said as he regained consciousness.

"Ah Gray finally waking up good," Erza began. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel weird...I'm..." Gray couldn't say it once he figured out what it was.

"The snowman is cold!" Natsu burst out laughing. "Man whatever that dark guild wizard hit you with must be priceless."

Gray pushed himself away from the dragon slayer with a scowl only to wish he didn't because he realized just how cold he really was.

"Dammit, what the hell is this!?" He asked not understanding.

Lucy tried explaining to Gray what had happened earlier. "That dark mage took away your magic with his spell. Don't worry it only last's a couple of hours but because you're an ice wizard he also made it so you'd be constantly freezing without your magic to help you regulate your body temperature."

Gray couldn't believe it. A whole day without his magic! "What happened after I knocked out did they get away?"

"No Natsu did a good job making sure they wouldn't get away," Erza answered.

"I'd say he did too good a job," Lucy smirked.

Natsu got annoyed by the look Erza and Lucy were giving him. "Shut up those bastards deserved it, I'm going to bed."

With that, he got up and went to their tent zipping it up making sure it was closed all the way.

"What's wrong with him?" Gray asked seeing Natus's strange behavior.

"Gray, Natsu got really scared when you fainted. We all did but Natsu got a little overboard even more so than usual you should really thank him. And grab another blanket you're shivering." Erza added seeing Gray's body start shaking.

Like hell, he'd admit he was cold! "I'm fine I'm going to bed too see ya in the morning."

As soon as Gray was inside the tent and out of sight from the girls he blew into his hands and shivered. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so cold. Probably back when Ur had been training him. Gray looked down at Natsu who was staring at him with a smirk on his face.

"What are you looking at flame brain?"

"Probably the most hilarious thing I've ever seen. A snowman shivering."

"Oh yeah, well I heard you weren't laughing much when I actually got hit with the spell."

Natsu's smirk disappeared, "s-shut up...I'm going to sleep try to not make to much noise freezing to death."

Gray was the one smirking now he felt victorious even though earlier he was beaten by a dark guild wizard. He let Natsu drift off to sleep and decided to lay down and get some rest himself.

An hour past and Gray was silently cursing himself. He shut his eyes and wrapped himself in his blanket but as much as he did so he couldn't fall asleep. He was shivering even more violently than before and was almost ready to find another blanket. But instead, he found himself scooting closer to the body a few feet away from him. Natsu's body was giving off so much heat he couldn't help feel the need to get closer. A day ago he hated the warmth radiating off his rivals body but tonight he desperately needed it. He stopped less than a foot away from Natsu's back and tried relaxing more now that he was shaking less. He tried going to sleep now but it wasn't enough he didn't want to get any closer but...but it was just so cold!

Suddenly Natsu's back rolled over and Gray found himself staring back into green orbs as strong arms wrapped around him under his blanket.

"W-what are you doing?" Gray asked shocked at the gesture,

Natsu had pulled both his and Gray's blanket over them and held Gray's body allowing him to fully feel the heat his body offered.

"Your stupid teeth have been chattering for the past hour I can't fucking sleep so just shut up."

"I-I'm not c-cold!" Gray lied.

"Oh yeah, then why you're shoving your legs in between mine?" Natsu said as he squeezed Gray's legs with his own before Gray could pull away.

Gray turned the color of Natsu's hair and tried hiding his face which resulted in him resting on Natu's collar bone. This only made him blush even harder and Gray couldn't find a way to argue back so he didn't.

"Fine," he gave in. "Don't you dare tell anyone about this ash for brains and don't feel flattered either I'm just fucking freezing."

"I know," Natsu said softly. Softer than Gray had expected. Natsu hugged his body closer and rested his head on top of Gray's.

"Thank for earlier...after I knocked out." Gray practically whispered.

Natsu just smiled into the raven locks and soon both boys fell asleep in each others arms. They would be found in the same position the next morning by Erza.

"Well, I told them to get along so we'd be able to sleep but I didn't think they'd get along _this_ well..."

"No kidding. They are kind of cute like that though don't you think?" Lucy asked.

"Most definitely let's allow them to sleep in just a little while longer. Gray must have been colder than he let on last night." Erza chuckled.

"Wouldn't the spell have worn off by now? That is what the dark wizard said right?"

Both girls just smiled knowing the spell had indeed worn off by now and let the boys stay entangled and intertwined. This would be a very interesting story to tell to the rest of the guild. One both Gray and Natsu would strongly deny to be true whenever asked with crimson faces.

* * *

 _A/N: I'm not going camping but I did go to the fair_ yesterday _which inspired the next drabble so yay expect that in a week or so._

 _ **Review & Requests ?!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or any of the characters**_


	5. Chapter 5: Cross Dressing

_A/N: This was a request from **Zane Takeshi** and I really hope you enjoy it even if it's not exactly what you envisioned. I had a lot of fun writing this and am personally satisfied with the results._

 _To any reader's interested Zane is actually writing a series of one-shots for Fairy Tail with a number of prompts and they're very funny and if you'd like you should check them out they are very unique._

 _ **(gray** **x** **natsu)**_

* * *

Gray stood sipping his drink with two of his closest friends Loke and Cana. They were currently at a party hosted by Lucy Heartfilia. Everyone knew her parties were legendary and if you weren't too drunk to forget you could also call them unforgettable.

Now Gray Fullbuster wasn't really crazy about parties or even getting drunk but when he heard a certain pink haired crush of his would be attending he made sure to make an appearance. He sat staring at the door impatiently awaiting his current obsession. When the pinkette finally did appear Gray frowned at Natsu arriving with company.

Natsu arrived laughing along with Gajeel Redfox, Rogue Cheney and Sting Eucliffe. Gajeel and Rogue were wearing their normal black attire one with dozens of piercings throughout his body, the other with jet black hair covering over half his face. Sting had on an open white vest with tight blue jeans. But the person who stood out the most was by far Natsu Dragneel himself. He wore a black open vest that showed off his abs and toned body just like Sting. But instead of jeans or pants, the boy wore a dark red skirt. Gray smiled at Natu's wardrobe. Natsu was known around campus as an open cross-dresser. He didn't go over the top or full on drag queen but quite often you'd find him in a skirt or even a dress.

At first, many students were surprised to see someone like Natsu Dragneel dress that way. He was known as one of the most skilled martial arts students in the Dragon Slayer community around the school and so people really didn't expect such a boyish guy like him to be a cross-dresser. A few people even tried making fun of the way he dressed but only ended up looking like fools beat up by a guy in a mini skirt. He had earned respect amongst his peers despite the way he chose to dress and he continued to do as he pleased openly and shamelessly.

Gray admired Natsu before knowing about his dressing habits and even after he found out he couldn't help liking him even more for his boldness. Not to mention he looked hot in anything he dared to wear. Gray had had a crush on Natsu for months now but only expressed himself by making him his rival. The only time he showed any feelings for the pinkette was during matches. And even then he only let his frustrated emotions surface during battle.

Both Cana and Loke noticed the smile come across Gray's face as soon as the other boy walked into the room. They also noticed how he stopped drinking to pass the time and leaned forward into the table, placing his chin on his hand that was resting on the table to be able to comfortably gawk at the boy in a skirt.

"You knew he would be coming tonight didn't you? That's why you actually showed up to a party," Loke questioned.

Gray ignored Loke's remark and stared at Sting with narrowed eyes as he noticed the blonde getting closer and closer to Natsu with every passing minute.

Cana suddenly shook Gray's shoulders and made him look at her, "Dude get over there and claim his ass before someone else does. Sting's been after Natsu almost as long as you have."

Gray frowned, she was right he needed to make a move now. He pushed off the counter they were standing by and walked over to his crush. At first, Gray tried walking slowly trying to find the right words to say. He had been moving without thinking of what he would say once he actually got there. But when Gajeel bumped Natsu's waist motioning for him to look over at the person approaching him Gray decided what he'd do.

Natsu straightened up and took a sip of whatever he was drinking. He could see the determination in Gray's eyes and dared him to come closer with his eyes. Gray walked up so close to Natsu that their faces were about four inches apart.

"I like your skirt shrimp, wanna dance?"

The proposal made Natsu smirk, "Seeing how your already invading my personal space sure, why not."

"It can't really be called invading when you're welcoming it, isn't that right Sting?" Gray looked at the blonde with a dangerous grin on his face.

In return, Sting stared daggers at the raven as he walked onto the dance floor with Natsu in one arm. Once they reached the dance floor Gray grabbed Natsu's hips and started swaying to the beat of the song currently playing. He looked into Natsu's green eyes and smiled before closing his eyes to fully enjoy the feeling being sent straight to his groin. Natsu's hands wrapped around Gray's neck as he rolled his body over now facing away from Gray. He felt Gray's growing erection against his back and moaned silently when Gray started grinding harder into him. When things heated up even more as Gray leaned over and bit Natu's earlobe, Natsu couldn't take it anymore.

"Unless you want me revealing what's under this skirt in front of everyone right here, right now I suggest you take me home."

Gray chuckled as he let Natsu invite himself over. He lived nearby so less than 20 minutes later both boys were on top of each other once again grinding into one another hips. Gray's shirt and pants had disappeared on their way to the bedroom along with Natsu's vest. Only the scarlet skirt remained and Gray was having fun groping Natsu under it.

"I really do like this skirt Natsu. You make it look so sexy," he said as he grabbed Natsu's ass spreading his cheeks apart under the skirt.

"Gr-ray, take it off me," Natsu all but begged into his ear.

"I've been wanting to do this for months!" Gray said as he swiftly tore the skirt off in record breaking time.

The next day Natsu woke up in Gray's arms and smiled to himself. Finally, he had gotten Gray after months of wanting him. Natsu was actually surprised when Gray confessed to having wanted him for months as well. He always thought Gray wouldn't share the same feelings but last night had proved him wrong. He'd never been happier to be wrong in his life. He found himself staring at his skirt on the floor from where he lay still intertwined in Gray's arms. He remembered certain parts of last night like when Gray had torn that very skirt off of him. He would definitely be wearing those more often...

* * *

 _A/N: Hope you all liked it :3 Anyone else with requests is welcome to leave it in a review or PM me :)_

 _ **Review & Requests ?!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or any of the characters**_


	6. Chapter 6: Mine!

_A/N: This just came to me while sitting in class... **enjoy**. I'm also working on another drabble and it should be posted soon. Since this one is late I'm trying to make up for it._

* * *

Natsu and Gray had been dating for more than a year now. Both boys had been friends since they were kids, not always getting along but pushing each other to do better.

Gray had been the first to Harbor feelings for the other. It had been a long day finishing up one of their many missions when Natsu accidentally ate yet another mysterious mushroom. Suddenly Natsu fainted and much to the whole team's dismay they couldn't seem to wake the young dragon slayer up. Gray, Lucy, and Erza had rushed him to Porlyusica's as soon as possible. Happy flew ahead letting the old woman know they were on their way.

Once they arrived it didn't take long to find out the mushroom Natsu had eaten only put him under a temporary comatose state. Even though Natsu had been in no danger at all, seeing his usually lively rival so calm and still...well it opened Gray's eyes, to say the least.

A few months past and once Gray had established he had feelings for his childhood rival he confessed to Natsu, right out back behind the guild at the river where they usually challenged one another.

Much to Gray's surprise Natsu reciprocated his feelings and had for almost just as long too. They took things slow and up till today they haven't decided to have sex.

That takes us to where the boys are currently at. Gray stood glaring at his boyfriend of many months as Sting Eucliffe clearly flirted with what was his. The only thing stopping Gray from going right up to them and punching Sting in the face, then running back home with Natsu in hand, was the fact he knew his boyfriend was so dense. Sting could flirt all night if he liked, he wasn't getting anywhere with the pink haired boy if he didn't straight up confess.

Regaining his composure Gray relaxed and decided to just wait for Natsu where he sat as he was doing before. That was until Sting decided to wrap his arm around Natsu's waist and whisper something in his ear as he tried dragging _his_ pinkette to the dance floor.

Gray strode over to them and snatched Natsu's arm back from Sting's grip. Natsu and Sting both looked a little surprised as Gray proceeded to throw Natsu over his shoulder. They were now attracting attention from the rest of the guild and guests.

Gray turned to the crowd and stares his actions had earned, "He is mine! This ass is mine!"

Natsu turned the color of Erza's hair maybe even a shade darker as Gray grabbed his ass, that was propped up in the air due to being on Gray's shoulder, as Gray said the last sentence.

Then he quickly added while giving Sting a death glare, "Anyone that has a problem with that will have to answer to me!"

No one had any time to react for Gray walked out immediately after his rather public announcement. The whole way to Gray's apartment Natsu had squirmed and struggled to be put down. Gray ignored his boyfriend's attempts at escape knowing if Natsu really wanted to he would have hurt Gray in order to be put down.

Gray kicked open his door at arriving then slammed it back shut with the same foot, still holding Natsu over his shoulder. He made his way into the bedroom and finally set Natsu down rather roughly.

"Gray what the hell! Have you finally lost your mind to all the cold air in your head!?"

Gray didn't answer instead he crawled on top of the pink haired boy who was protesting back at him. He held both Natsu's arms over his head and devoured the warm lips below him.

Natsu was shocked, they had made out plenty of times before but Gray was never this possessive.

Gray moved down to Natsu's chin now brushing his lips past his jaw line then his neck. He was absolutely furious Natsu let Sting push him so far even if he was a dense idiot.

"G-Gray are we…"

"Yes," was Gray's firm and immediate answer.

Natsu grinned with excitement. He didn't know why Gray was acting the way he was but they were finally having sex and that made him happy.

The next day Gray walked over to the guild, his hand wrapped around Natsu's waist. Natsu seemed to be slightly limping and this didn't go unnoticed by many of the members already at the guild early in the afternoon.

Natsu groaned, Gray had made him get out of bed and walk to the guild with him even after he argued he just wanted to stay cuddled up with him for the rest of the day. Gray hadn't said why and Natsu didn't bother asking any further questions.

"Where's Sting? Is that bastard still here?" Gray hollered so that someone would answer.

Sting himself responded over from Mira's bar, "Right here ice dick."

Gray grinned ferociously, he walked over to the blond and carefully shoved Natsu over to him as close as he saw fit.

"Use that dragon nose of yours and take a whiff of my boyfriend, go ahead."

Both Natsu and Sting gave the raven a questioning look. When Gray's glare didn't break Sting decided to just sniff Natsu.

At doing so his eyes widened and his eyebrows furrowed. He got up and stormed out of the guild without any further words.

Natsu looked at Gray now very confused waiting for an explanation of what just happened. Gray smiled pulling Natsu onto his lap to sit at a booth.

"So Gajeel once told me when people mate dragon slayers would be able to smell the person's partner on them. Isn't that wonderful?"

Now it was Natsu's turn to be surprised, "Gray! Why did you-"

"Because! " He interrupted, "you're mine! And that blondie needed to be reminded."

Natsu just shook his head and let Gray squeeze his ass despite the ache and despite the audience as he rested his head in the nook of Gray's neck.

He smiled, next time they mated Natsu would leave _his_ mark on Gray with a love bite. He'd show everyone that Grat was just as much his as he was Gray's.

* * *

 _A/N: **Thank you** to all the follows and favorites I've gotten for these drabbles it's really cool to know someone is enjoying them. The next drabble I've already started will be posted during the weekend in the latest. _

**_Reviews & Requests !? _**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or any of the characters**_


	7. Chapter 7: Coffee

_A/N:_

 _"People think it's hard to read people but in reality, it's pretty easy. You bleed emotions with everything you do, like drinking coffee. The problem with it is everyone's too busy drinking their own damn coffee."_

 _A classmate of mine recently said that while he spoke of quotes he had memorized. I almost immediately pulled out my phone and had him repeat it for me. I thought it was a great story entry. I don't have anyone to credit but my classmate for repeating the quote, for the name of the person who actually said it was lost to his memory._

 _Anyways, credit to whoever spoke those words and I hope you guys like this story I instantly thought of writing upon hearing the quote._

 ** _(grayxnatsu)_**

* * *

People think it's hard to read people but in reality, it's pretty easy. You bleed emotions with everything you do, like drinking coffee. The problem with it is everyone's too busy drinking their own damn coffee.

These thoughts bombarded Gray's head as he sat at the same cafe he always sat in every afternoon. At the same table, in the same corner, in front of the same window that looked out to the same view as always.

Now despite all these things never changing there always seemed to be a certain pink haired customer eyeing him. Gray accepted the fact he must be being stared at, for nothing else could possibly make the other constantly look over.

The pink haired stranger had walked into the shop one day moving past the table Gray sat at in front of the window near the entrance. Once he paid and received his order of what seemed to be a steaming coffee, he turned to exit but his eyes immediately landed on the raven.

The raven noticed the slight change in the speed he walked at and the way those green eyes widened just the smallest bit and the stranger's hand gripping the drink a little harder.

Now normally people wouldn't notice all that in a first encounter but Gray had to admit, the minute the pinkette had walked into the room the temperature seemed to have intensified for him and he was intrigued. He also had a hidden talent to read people and he loved seeing the other react the way he did. He could hardly contain a smirk as the boy left the coffee shop.

The next day Gray found himself sitting across the pink haired stranger and noticed it was around the same time he had seen the boy the day before. Could he have planned to come just to see him? Probably hehe, and he didn't mind it one bit!

The act of being rather obviously watched from across the room without any words being exchanged continued for about a week. The pretty pink haired boy never attempted to speak with Gray or even introduce himself. He always simply sat across from him a table away with his laptop open while Gray read his body language as much and discretely as possible.

Gray smiled into his own drink as he noticed the green looking glasses glance at him once more. His body was tense as though that would make him discrete. He really was cute and shorter than Gray from what he could tell.

After a few more minutes of the ogling and body reading the pinkette seemed to be packing up to leave. Gray decided he'd had enough and as the stranger began picking up his coffee Gray walked over.

Pretending he wasn't looking where he was going the raven bumped into the boy not too rough but hard enough to knock the coffee off his hands.

"Oh shit!" The pink haired boy said as the coffee was knocked out of his hand and splashed on the floor, he had bent over in an attempt to catch it mid-air but that only resulted in his face getting partially splashed with the boiling liquid.

Gray quickly pulled the others arm toward him as the boy now bent over almost slipped over his own drink. At being pulled by such strong arms the pinkette ended up falling into Gray's chest.

Gray smiled as his perfectly saught out plan fell together perfectly.

"Careful there," he spoke into the cute pink haired boys ear causing him to turn a light shade of pink just like his hair.

"T-thank you…"

"It was my fault I wasn't looking and bumped you, let me buy you another drink as an apology."

"Actually, I was just leaving don't worry about it, really I wouldn't want to be a bother." The other said as he pushed away from Gray's hold.

Gray didn't feel like giving up so easily. He took a napkin from the table and having the cute strangers attention dabbed off the coffee stains that splashed on his face earlier. Gray smirked as he looked into the other eyes and noticed the boy was blushing.

"Say...you have quite captivating eyes. I'm Gray and it would be no bother to buy you a coffee."

"I-I'm Natsu...a cinnamon vanilla coffee is good," Gray smiled in victory.

As soon as Gray bought Natsu's drink he sat down with the pinkette at the table he had sat in for the past week.

"Thank you, though you really didn't have to…" Natsu said as he sipped his drink.

"I wanted to. If I'm being honest I've wanted to since you first walked into this cafe…"

Gray waited for a reaction. He noticed Natsu perk up and slightly smile, he had been a little tense before but seemed more relaxed now.

"You don't have to be nervous you know, I don't bite...on the first date."

Natsu almost spit out his coffee, did he hear right?

"U-Um...date?" He asked wiping away some of the coffee on his lip he had almost spit out.

"I'd like to think this was one but then again we really just met. Maybe let me take you out on a real date just to be clear." The whole time Gray was smiling, Natsu's previous reaction was almost too cute.

Gray decided to be a bit more bold and added, "that way you won't have to come in every week and just stare at me."

Natsu once again felt embarrassed, "I wasn't-" he tried denying.

"Yeah you were but I didn't mind it. I just thought at some point you would actually talk to me or something you know."

"Sorry, I was well…" Natsu glanced at his laptop.

Gray decided to follow his eyes and noticed had been typing in an open window.

"Oh? And what is this?"

Natsu tried to get Gray away from the laptop but to no avail. Gray started reading and he couldn't help smirk at the screen. Natsu was blushing strongly when he turned the screen back around to the embarrassed pink haired and cheeked boy.

"I want you to email that to me."

"W-what!? N-o… it's-"

"Hot. I like it. In fact, for a cutie like you, I wouldn't mind acting out some of those...detailed stories."

Natsu sat shocked, this beautiful stranger was just offering himself in public.

"After our date of course," Gray quickly added.

"Do you normally do this type of thing...," Natsu asked wearily.

"No. This is my first time and it would be kinda embarrassing if I was turned down."

"Okay," was Natsu's response.

The boys smiled at each other and finished their own would later on, proceed to go on their date and Natsu would get the writing material as promised.

* * *

 _A/N: This was promised much sooner than delivered and I'm_ **sooo** _ **sorry** I really am. I was experiencing writers block and haven't even touvhed "Breaking the Ice" either. I wrote this in bits and pieces until I had a chnace to post I'm thinking the next chapter for "Breaking the Ice" will be the same since testing is coming up for me. Please be patient and wish me luck. _

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of the characters_**


	8. Chapter 8: Overprotective

_The first thing I want to say there is no excuse to how late this is and I really wanted this to be good but I hate saying this is not my best. I don't know why lately I can't do much of anything without straining myself. I've been extremely lazy and this being a very belated birthday present doesn't help. I_ _nonetheless want to wish Zane Takeshi a very late happy birthday and hope you enjoy at least some of this, I plan to make it up somehow._

(grayxnatsu)

* * *

"Natsu I'm so sorry but it looks like I'm going to be home late," a worried voice came from over the phone.

Natsu laughed, " Dad really it's fine I planned on studying extra hard today at the library either way."

A voice other than Natsu's and his dad's, Igneel, on the phone now spoke, "Yeah tell him how _hard_ you'll be studying Natsu."

Natsu shot his secret companion a warning glare telling him to be quiet with just his eyes.

"So will you be good for dinner too then?" Igneel spoke again.

"I already told you I'd figure something out if I got hungry, seriously this is the third time you've called."

"I just feel guilty son I don't like leaving you alone so long…"

"It's fine dad text me if you need to tell me anything I'm already at the library."

With that Natsu hung up the phone and turned his attention to the raven who was naughtily touching him the whole time, urging him to hang up.

" _I'm hungry,_ " was all the disobedient raven said as he straddled Natsu's waist that sat on top of him.

Natsu shook his head but didn't pull away, "I told you to be quiet while I was on the phone Gray."

"I couldn't wait anymore your dad's too overprotective!"

Gray let out his frustration by pushing Natsu back on the bed and kissing him roughly.

"Graay were supposed to be studying...mmm."

Natsu stopped trying to fight back and let the raven consume him. This is how it always went, Gray would ask Natsu to study with him but that was the last thing they'd end up doing. At first, Natsu was surprised Gray felt that way about him but later he started feeling the same way and stopped rejecting the sexy older.

"Mmm Natsu I'm obsessed with you, you know that right?"

That made Natsu giggle and in turn cause Gray to lose any and all control he previously had over himself.

Gray's hands roamed and explored Natsu's body, Natsu shivered and shuddered at Grays cold hands touching his sensitive spots. Suddenly the hands slowed down and came to a stop resting on his waist.

"Gray?"

"Natsu...do you think you can...you know…"

It took Natsu a moment to grasp what Gray was trying to ask. But then he remembered the request Gray had been asking him almost every time they "studied" together.

"If you want me to I don't mind, you know that."

Gray perked up and started blushing, "I uh...got you something a few days ago it's in a bag under my bed."

Gray let Natsu climb out from under him and look under the bed they were laying on. Natsu took the bag in his hand and started towards the bathroom.

"I'll be back out in a minute."

Gray stripped down to his boxers while he heard Natsu open the bag inside the bathroom. What he picked out might have been a little risky but he couldn't wait to see Natsu in it.

"Gray! What the!?"

"Yes? D-do you need help getting it on?"

"What!? No! This is just so…"

Gray smiled to himself, "sexy?"

"Well, that's one way to put it i guess…" Natsu kept mumbling but didn't argue any further.

A few minutes later and Grays eyes finally got to feast on Natsu's new appearance.

Natsu stood blushing right outside the door wearing black sexy stockings under a pink skirt. The skirt was dangerously short and on top, he wore a black bra that matched the stockings. Now Natsu had nothing to support the bra with of course but Gray thought he looked just as fuckable. Honestly, Gray had no way of reacting he wanted to pounce the boy.

"Gray...you're raping me with your eyes."

"Hehe," the raven giggled excitedly, "come here."

You can imagine how the rest of the evening played out for the boys but unbeknownst to them, Natsu's father had called and texted his son multiple times.

Two hours and a half later Natsu decided to actually bother checking his phone. His face grew horrid pale and he quickly rushed to pick up his things.

Seeing Natsu packing up to leave Gray asked what was wrong.

"What's wrong!? What's wrong is my father called and texted me at least 100 times and is now on his way to the damn library to pick his Oh so studious soon up! That's what's wrong Gray!"

"Shit okay okay calm down I'll take you there."

"How!? We can't drive yet!"

Gray didn't think it was one of his best ideas but in a matter of minutes, both boys were on they're way as fast as possible to the library on a bike.

Natsu was sweating bullets he couldn't even imagine what his father would do let alone think if he was caught with Gray and not at the library. Gray was finally pulling up to the building when they spotted an older man with pink hair just like Natsu's walk out of the sliding doors. The two boys speeding up to the entrance were painfully obvious and Natsu's heart did a flip.

"Natsu?"

"H-hey d-dad…"

"Why are you here on a bike instead of inside? And who are you with have you any idea how worried I've been!?"

"Dad I-"

"He's been at my house." A brave raven interrupted.

"Gray what are you-"

"Who the hell are you? Is this true Natsu!?"

Igneel was enraged and wanted desperately to know what was going on.

"Dad please listen…"

"I'm Gray Fullbuster your son's boyfriend and we've been studying at my house."

Neither Natsu nor Igneel knew what to say. Natsu was shocked and steaming at Grays admittance to his father. On the other hand, Igneel was shocked to see an unobjecting Natsu and furious for learning the truth this way.

"Natsu get off that bike we're going home!"

"Dad please don't be mad let me-"

"How can I not be mad! Natsu Dragneel get off that bike and say bye to your friend you won't be seeing him for a long time!"

Igneel emphasized the word long and Gray didn't like the sound of it.

"I'm not Natsu's friend I'm his boyfriend and I like him very much I'm asking, you sir, to please understand this."

"Natsu. Get. Over. Here. Now."

Natsu looked at his dad then looked at Gray.

"Natsu...tell him...tell him what you've always wanted to tell him. C'mon now's your chance."

Gray was right now was finally the time to tell his dad how he really felt.

"Dad...you have every right to be mad and I'm sorry for lying to you but can't you see that I had to? I know you probably don't agree with what I'm going to say but I have to tell you how I feel." Natsu paused looked at his dad's emotionless face then continued. "I really like Gray...and I would have told you but you're just so...overprotective! I know it's because you care but you do it on a totally other level! I want you to understand and I want you to like Gray he's a really nice guy even if he's really bothersome sometimes."

"That's it Natsu I won't hear anymore."

Natsu looked sadly over at Igneel trying to read his expression. "I'm sorry…"

"I don't need to gear anymore because I get it. I get you...I know how protective I am of you Natsu it's just...because I love you so much and I'm sorry if it's overwhelming. I'm furious you've been lying and trust me you will be grounded but," he looked over to the so-called Gray and then at his son, "I accept you and Gray together."

"Really!" Both boys boomed.

"Yes but Natsu you are grounded! As for you Gray, I'd like to talk to you alone on another occasion. Right now I want to go home I've had a long stressful day and I'm hungry so please say your goodbyes I'll be waiting in the car."

Igneel walked off thinking over everything he'd heard again in his head. He knew what the boys had a point and he'd seen just how much love they both spoke with. He just hoped he'd made the right call despite being exhausted. When he looked back at the boys smiling and hugging he didn't question himself again.

Natsu and Gary celebrated with a chaste kiss and then a living hug.

"Natsu you're too immature to be kissing hurry up I'm getting in the car and driving home!"

They both giggled as Igneel disappeared into the car.

"Can you imagine what he'd say if he knew what we've done."

"Shh! Are you crazy do you want to be castrated!?"

Gray cringed, "good point."

"I think he's going to change slowly but surely, I'm so happy Gray!"

"Me too, I'm going to steal another kiss then text you later tonight I'll see you at school Natsu."

Gray did as promised then sped off on his bike before Igneel caught them.

Natsu laughed then walked over to get in the car with his father. He sat down then looked over to the man he had inherited his light pink hair color from.

"Dad I know I'm in trouble but thank you thank you so much!"

Igneel didn't know what to do but hug back when Natsu attacked his in an embrace.

"I honestly don't know what to do with you sometimes you know."

"I love you, dad."

"I love you too son."

* * *

 _This will be the last drabble for this series because I just hate how I've made this take too long and I still can't make any promises for more. I also just want to apologize again for the quality and time it took for this final chapter. I know I can do better and I promise that I will but as for when I can't say right now that's mainly why I'm ending this series. I'm working on ending "Breaking the Ice" as well so I can start fresh on something else hopefully with more focus. Thank you to everyone that has followed and favorited me and everyone who's been patient and supported me and hopefully continue supporting me._

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail or any of the characters**_


End file.
